


no shame.

by 95liners



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Vibrators, healthy and loving polyamorous relationships, implied - Freeform, johnny is a boyfriend who suffers but loves it, sex on a bus, yuta and taeyong are always horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: 'Yuta was loving every second of it, arms wrapped tightly around Taeyong and Johnny as he looked around like a little kid. Johnny felt himself smile at his youngest boyfriend’s innocence – something that wasn’t common with the Japanese male.Taeyong, however, was quieter; he wasn’t talking as much, he was stiff and looked awfully pale. Usually Yuta was the quieter one, and Taeyong would’ve been bouncing around like a child.'; taeyong is acting different. johnny soon finds out why.





	no shame.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 40 minutes from pure stress. trust me.
> 
> no triggers, just 1k+ of more filth, this time of johnyutae all together.

“You okay?”

Johnny was worried; Taeyong had looked peaky all afternoon. He and his two boyfriends had decided to go out for a bit – spend some time together, go to some cafes.

Yuta was loving every second of it, arms wrapped tightly around Taeyong and Johnny as he looked around like a little kid. Johnny felt himself smile at his youngest boyfriend’s innocence – something that wasn’t common with the Japanese male.

Taeyong, however, was quieter; he wasn’t talking as much, he was stiff and looked awfully pale. Usually Yuta was the quieter one, and Taeyong would’ve been bouncing around like a child.

Johnny wasn’t going to lie; he was very worried.

“Taeyong?” Said male looked up, having not heard his boyfriend the first time. He shivered lightly when Johnny wrapped an arm around his waist, both leaning into his touch and away at the same time. Johnny frowned; what was going on?

“You okay, baby?” Taeyong shivered again before nodding, swallowing subtly before speaking.

“Y-Yeah, Johnny – I’m fine.” Johnny raised an eyebrow but didn’t press the subject any further – not when Yuta came bounding over to them and tugged Taeyong away, watching him stumble after their boyfriend.

* * *

 

Johnny noticed it again when they were sitting in a café, Taeyong right across from him with Yuta to his left.

He kept shifting and grimacing lightly, not enough that anyone would notice – only someone _looking_ to see if he was feeling off.

Johnny frowned again into his coffee, watching as Yuta leant over to kiss Taeyong’s cheek and then stole Johnny’s cookie, grinning around the bite in his mouth.

 _God, I’m lucky_. Johnny couldn’t help but thank any deity alive for his boyfriends – Yuta, with his constant surprises; Taeyong, with his reliable steadiness. They all complimented each other so well – Johnny hadn’t told the others yet, he wouldn’t for a while, but he had a feeling these two were the ‘ones’ for him.

However, how could he be their ‘one’, when he couldn’t figure out what was the matter with Taeyong?

* * *

 

It all came to a head on the bus ride home – Johnny’s car was being used by his younger brother, Donghyuck, and the other two couldn’t drive, so they were stuck using public transport.

It was currently eight at night, and the bus was almost empty asides from two old ladies right at the front, and a teenaged boy around the middle. The trio themselves were right at the back, Taeyong sandwiched between Yuta and Johnny.

Johnny had been tapping on his phone when he felt Taeyong shift next to him, and he just patted the other’s thigh absentmindedly before returning to his game. Another few minutes passed before it happened again, Johnny patting his boyfriend’s knee once more.

When it happened for the third time, Johnny looked up and over to see Taeyong’s face buried in Yuta’s shoulder, his jacket strewn over their laps but Johnny could easily see Yuta’s hand moving, could see Taeyong’s hips bucking.

“Honestly?” he couldn’t help but hiss at Yuta, shifting closer as if to shield Taeyong from everyone’s view, even though no one could feasibly see them. Yuta just smirked as Taeyong whimpered, the sound barely audible.

“Our baby’s been so good, Johnny. He didn’t come all day, even though I had a vibrator relentlessly buzzing inside of him.” Taeyong whimpered again, a hand clutching down on Johnny’s thigh. He automatically held the younger’s hand and laced their fingers together – intimate actions like this always got Taeyong going.

It paid off when Taeyong’s head shot up, teary eyes turning to look at Johnny. He opened his mouth to speak, but a harsh grinding of Yuta’s palm against his clothed erection twisted his expression into the most delicious silent moan ever.

“ _Fuck_ -” Johnny cut himself off and leant in to kiss Taeyong, hard enough to have him whimpering into his mouth, but soft enough that no one else on the bus would get suspicious. “Baby, is Yuta speaking the truth?”

Taeyong nodded, and Yuta tutted before grinding his hand down again, and the expression Taeyong made caused Johnny’s own cock to twitch in his jeans.

“Use your words, kitten,” Yuta murmured, lips painting liquid heat against his boyfriend’s pale neck, and Johnny suddenly felt like his body was five degrees too hot.

“He – He’s right, Johnny; I didn’t co-come all day,” Taeyong whimpered, a gasp falling unbidden from his lips. Yuta’s other hand grabbed Taeyong’s hips and pulled him back against his chest, trailing kisses along the column of his neck and Johnny looked around when Taeyong’s moan crept higher than it’s whispered volumes from before. When no one looked, Johnny turned back to see Taeyong’s eyes piercing his, tears wetting his lower lash line.

“I – I want to come, please Johnny _please_. Yu-Yuta won’t let me come, please _please plea- oh, fuck-_ ” Taeyong’s babbling was cut off when Johnny shoved two fingers into his mouth, leaning close to press his lips to the shell of his ear. He kissed lightly, tongue running over the silver piercing in his upper cartilage, and was rewarded with a breathy moan from Taeyong.

“Baby boy, we’ll take good care of you. Just be quiet for us, okay?” Taeyong nodded furiously, and bit back a moan as Johnny reached down to cover Yuta’s hand with his own and help him grind down against Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong gasped quietly around Johnny’s fingers, gagging lightly when they went further down his throat.

“You okay?” Johnny looked up at his boyfriend again, worried because he hadn’t warned him. Taeyong _loved_ being gagged, always told them how much he loved it, but Johnny always felt bad whenever he shoved something down his throat without any warning.

Taeyong shakily pulled his fingers out to croak an _“i’m fine, joh-johnny,”_ , saliva dripping from his lips and voice ragged, and if that wasn’t the _hottest_ thing ever.

Which was soon overtaken by the visual of Yuta slowly grinding against Taeyong’s ass, subtle enough that Johnny could only tell by the stutter of his hand, and the slight roll of his hips.

“You gonna come, Yuta?” His words were a low groan now, reverberating from deep in his chest, and Yuta’s head shot up with wide, glassy eyes and a frantic nod.

“Go-Gonna come, Johnny,” he whimpered, face dropping to Taeyong’s shoulder as he ground harder against his ass. “Gon- _fuck_ , baby, you’re so good.”

Taeyong whined at the praise, vibrating around Johnny’s fingers. He frantically grabbed Yuta’s hand, fumbling for something and _fuck_ , Yuta was holding the vibrator’s remote. Taeyong fumbled for it, letting Yuta pull it back and push the power up to the second-highest level. Immediately, Taeyong pitched forward and buried his face in Johnny’s chest, babbling quietly and brokenly.

”Fuck _, fuck fuck –_ John, I’m go-gonna _come,_ please _,_ please may I _–_ may I _come-”_ Taeyong was cut off with a kiss to his forehead, Johnny whispering _“come for Yuta and I, darling,”_ and a high-pitched whine as he shook and trembled in Johnny’s arms.

Johnny’s hand, still pressed against Taeyong’s cock, could feel his cock twitching through his jeans and his come warming the fabric, and it was so much hotter than it should’ve been.

He was pulled from his aroused stupor when Yuta gasped and slumped over Taeyong’s back, hips twitching as he rode out his orgasm.

It took a few minutes before the two were back in action, Johnny smiling softly as them as Taeyong crawled onto his lap and buried his face in his shoulder.

“Feel better, baby?” he whispered against his ear, and Taeyong nodded shakily. Yuta slumped over next to Johnny, the vibrator powered off and the remote pushed into Johnny’s pocket.

“Love you both so much,” Johnny whispered, kissing Taeyong’s hair again and turning to kiss Yuta’s. His two boys. The loves of his life.

His horny-ass boyfriends who are way too wild for him, but he loves them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> shame on me, shame on my family, shame on my house, shame on my cow-
> 
> don't find [me](https://www.twitter.com/yutaes_strap) on twitter.


End file.
